


Silhouettes

by alifeneeds_secret_plans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeneeds_secret_plans/pseuds/alifeneeds_secret_plans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack tries to lighten things up with a blacklight party a short time after everything with the alpha pack goes down. Allison and Lydia attend the party and end up leaving together. Basically it's porn with a dash of plot. I used the underage tag because I think in the show right now Allison is 17 and Lydia is 16, but I don't remember for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written, and it is a gift as part of the Tumblr Pack Gift Exchange. It takes place after season 3a without anything from 3b other than the party setting that has been featured in 3b promos. I cannot promise that it is a well written fic, but I can promise that it contains lady on lady sexy time. Thanks for reading!

Allison is surprised at how easy it was for Lydia to persuade her into going to the loft party. She thinks it may have been something Lydia had said about how “Sometimes it can be good to let go and lose your mind for a bit. Allison, you need to get out of your head, and I hear that dancing at a not totally lame party with your best friend is a great way to relieve stress.” And Lydia was right, Allison needed to loosen up. The tension left lingering after the chaos of the Alpha pack and Darach-Jennifer-whatever was palpable. The destruction that occurred in Beacon Hills at the hand of the Alpha pack was bad enough, but it was after the threat of immediate death had subsided that the pack began to process everything that had happened. It wasn’t like a calm after a storm, it was like a tsunami after an earthquake. Erica and Boyd (among others) were dead, Allison’s father had nearly died, and Derek and Cora had left for good. The last part Allison was not that upset about, but the departure of the Hales had left a noticeable sadness in the men of the pack that was difficult for her to witness day in and day out.

Even though Isaac and Scott would both be there, Allison was glad that Lydia had talked her into going. Things between Allison and the two werewolves were complicated, but they were all still friends. At this point it had pretty much become a necessity.

Lydia strut down the hall in front of Allison clacking her red pumps as she went. She turned and flashed Allison a grin, “Come on, let’s go!” Allison shuffled down the hall in her sandals, black tank top, and a silver sparkling skirt that stopped a little higher than she was comfortable with. She suddenly felt awkward and exposed, but this is the outfit Lydia had told her to wear and she had decided long ago that she would be supportive of Lydia and her fashion choices. Allison could hear the techno music and feel the pounding of the bass. Outside the entrance to the loft was a table that had small cans of neon paint and brushes with a sign reading “Decorate.” 

“Allison, come here,” Lydia said excitedly. “Paint my face.” Allison surveyed the colors and used her left hand to brace Lydia’s chin while the other picked up a brush. She felt a smile forming on her lips as she drew swirling patterns on Lydia’s face with the pink and yellow paint while using the green for accents here and there. She had forgotten how long it had been since she abandoned her artistic endeavors. When she had finished she let go of Lydia’s chin and handed her the brush. Lydia wrinkled her brow in concentration and Allison could feel the angular patterns that Lydia had drawn on the left half of her face. 

When Lydia put down the brush Allison asked, “Done?” but really meaning to say “Nothing on the right side?” 

Lydia simply replied, “I like the contrast. Let’s go.”

As Lydia was opening the door to the loft she hesitated. She turned to Allison and said, “Let me know if this is too much for you and we can bail.” Allison nodded in response and Lydia opened the door.

They felt the heat before they stepped inside. The loft was packed with people. A few of them Allison recognized, but most of the people there she couldn’t tell if she knew or not anyway. The paint that Allison and Lydia had just embellished themselves with was smeared all over the walls and was glowing under the blacklight. There were colorful lights that pulsed to the beat and Allison noticed that the music was coming from a dj perched on the upper level. Stiles had really outdone himself at organizing this shindig. Allison knew the ache that Stiles felt in his heart, but he, like Scott and Allison, was doing his best to ignore it or at least not let it control him, hence the party.

Allison closed the door behind her and Lydia and when she turned back around Lydia was handing her a solo cup filled with punch. Allison took it from Lydia who said, “Cheers” as she handed off the cup. 

Allison gingerly took a sip from the cup. The liquid was disgustingly sweet to mask the cheap alcohol. Lydia downed hers quickly and winced afterwards. “I was expecting the worst, but that still was pretty bad,” confessed Lydia.

“I think I’ll skip this part,” said Allison. She wanted to keep her sharp senses in tact. She knew she was supposed to be relaxing and having fun, but these days there was always at least a part of her on guard and ready to fight.

“Suit yourself. Let’s dance.”

Allison looked to her right and found a trashcan to toss her cup in before Lydia dragged her into the crowd. Lydia had spotted a shirtless Stiles in the crowd. He was hard to miss with all the glowing paint streaked across his chest.

“You came!” Stiles shouted over the music. He continued dancing manically and Lydia joined him in a more controlled fashion. Allison started dancing too, swaying her hips as she closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. When she opened her eyes she saw Scott and Isaac behind Stiles dancing. She weaseled her way through the crowd and placed herself between the two and started dancing. None of them said anything.

Her relationship with both boys was confusing. Isaac was her anchor and Scott her first love. After everything with the Alpha pack and the Nemeton Allison had not really talked to either Scott or Isaac about where she stood with them in any meaningful way. They chatted at school and all that, but it was unclear what kind relationship she had with either of them.

Allison was dancing facing Isaac and with her back to Scott. She had one arm hand resting on the nape of Isaac’s neck and the other on the back of Scott’s head. Scott had both hands on her hips and Isaac had his hands on her waist above Scott’s hands. Allison realized that despite the unclear boundaries she actually felt comfortable between the two men, safe even. The trio was dancing more slowly compared to the other teenagers that crowded the room. To be honest, none of them were paying attention to the beat of the music. She closed her eyes and felt the boys’ hands on her and the warmth emanating from their bodies and she felt grounded. In that moment she did not think about what this might mean for them come morning.

After a few songs had come and gone Allison removed herself from the werewolf sandwich and said, “I’m going to get some air.” As she headed towards the large open windows she turned back to see the red glow in Scott’s eyes and the gold pulsing in Isaac’s. The comfort she had felt moments ago receded with the knowledge that it was unlikely things would end well between the three of them. She sat on the windowsill and looked out the open window of Derek’s abandoned loft for a few minutes at the dark street below. Just as she felt the darkness beginning to creep into her heart Lydia plopped down beside her.

“You alright?” yelled Lydia over the music.

“Yeah,” Allison lied. Lydia closed the gap between them and embraced Allison. She hugged her friend back. Lydia did not have any darkness around her heart, but Allison still knew that Lydia understood the heavy burden that came with trying to hide such things. 

“Now it’s time to stop moping and keep dancing, alright?” she spoke matter-of-factly into Allison’s ear as she released her. It sent a shiver down her spine. Allison nodded her reply and the redhead guided her onto the dance floor. They danced close, facing one another and appreciating each other’s art upon their faces under the blacklight. Allison was having a great time dancing with Lydia, occasionally twirling each other and pulling each other closer. 

“I love this song!” yelled Lydia as Avicii’s song Silhouettes came booming through the speakers. Lydia pulled Allison flush against her and turned around so her back was to Allison. She placed her hands on Lydia’s waist as they danced. She kept her close and Lydia let her. She closed her eyes. Allison could smell Lydia’s vanilla perfume and flowery shampoo over the stench of everyone’s sweat mixed with the alcohol spilled all over the floor. She felt the fine fabric of Lydia’s dress and the heat of her body. She became aware of Lydia lacing the fingers of her left hand into Allison’s, which still rested upon her waist. Allison with her eyes remaining closed tilted her head down towards Lydia’s exposed neck and kissed it. Allison was surprised by her own actions. She did not realize that she had been so mesmerized, almost hypnotized, by Lydia in that moment and suddenly felt awash with embarrassment. She felt Lydia turn around and Allison opened her eyes expecting her friend to look at her with confusion or disgust. Lydia stared into Allison’s eyes, slung an arm around Allison’s neck, and brought her lips up to meet Allison’s. 

The kiss started slow, testing the chemistry between them. Lydia pulled Allison to her tightly. She parted her lips and granted Lydia’s tongue access to hers, which deepened the kiss. Allison was the one to pull away first.

“Are you sure this is ok?” Allison spoke in Lydia’s ear.

“Are you?” responded Lydia.

“Definitely.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Lydia said smiling under the blacklight as she grasped Allison’s arm and led her out the door of the loft.


	2. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy shenanigans ensue after Lydia and Allison leave the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it this chapter cute and playful because in reality season 3b will probably be full of tears.

The girls practically tripped down the stairs leading to the exit of the building. They were holding hands as they exited and the energy between them was building. They arrived at Allison’s SUV parked in a backstreet behind the apartment building. Before Allison could open the driver’s side door Lydia pressed her against the car and pressed her lips to Allison’s. She let Lydia’s tongue enter her mouth once again and their tongues danced around each other playfully. Allison bit Lydia’s lower lip as her friend pulled away.

“My house” she said.

“Your mom?”

“Out.”

“Works for me” Allison said before climbing into the driver’s seat. Lydia walked around the front of the car and climbed into the passenger’s seat. Allison wasted no time in getting the car started and heading towards her friend’s house. Lydia turned on the radio, placed her hand on Allison’s lap, and began tracing patterns on her thigh. They listened to the radio on the ride over, and did not speak for the seven-minute drive. Allison parked the car and looked over at Lydia attentively.

“Did you drink anything else at the party?” asked Allison.

“Other than the punch when we first got there? No. I’m not drunk Allison.”

“I just wanted to make sure. Whatever is about to happen we can make decisions about the meaning of it later, but I just don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do or that you might regret.”

“Allison, I am fully aware of my actions and won’t regret anything. In fact, I picked the outfit you’re wearing now hoping I could pull it off of you later,” replied Lydia with a sly grin on her lips as she slid out of the car. Allison quickly followed after her. Lydia unlocked her door and moved aside for Allison to enter. Lydia closed the door behind them and as she turned around Allison pressed her against the door and they locked lips.

“Sorry, just thought it was my turn to try that,” Allison said through her smiling lips.

“Don’t be sorry. The dominating thing is kind of hot.”

Allison pressed her lips to Lydia’s again. One of her hands slid from around Lydia’s waist to her chest, who used one of her hands to grip Allison’s ass in response. Allison teased the nipple of Lydia’s left breast through her dress.

“I think it’s time to head upstairs and shed a few layers,” gasped Lydia.

“We’re only wearing a few layers” Allison replied.

“I know.”

Allison broke away from Lydia and bounded up the stairs. Lydia laughed at her friend’s unabashed enthusiasm and followed after her. Lydia found Allison sitting patiently on Lydia’s bed when she arrived at her room. She wasted no time and pounced on Allison, who then fell back onto the bed. Lydia sat up and straddled her as she lifted her own dress over her head and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. Allison sat up and let Lydia strip her of her shirt. The way Lydia looked down at Allison’s chest made her glad she wore her attractive red bra that night. Lydia had decided to wear white matching bra and panties that evening to go with her dress. Allison stared up at Lydia wearing only her underwear, the face paint, and a sexy smile. Lydia in that moment was the attractive thing she had ever seen. 

Allison embraced Lydia and kissed her sensuously. She flipped them over so that Lydia was lying on the bed and Allison was between her legs. She sat up and quickly shimmied out of her skirt.

Allison lowered herself onto Lydia and kissed her full lips. She placed one hand under the material of Lydia’s bra and swiped her finger across one of her nipples. She used the other hand to reach under Lydia and undo the clasp of her bra. Lydia pushed Allison away from her briefly to take off her bra and allow Allison a full view. Allison’s eyes trailed down to Lydia’s gorgeous pale breasts.

“Fuck,” breathed Allison. She surged at Lydia kissing her neck and fondling her breasts. Lydia let out a high-pitched hum in response. Allison kissed from Lydia’s neck down to her collarbone and licked her way down from there to one of her nipples. Allison looked up to see Lydia’s closed eyes and parted mouth as she began sucking on Lydia’s pink tender flesh. She took her time, admiring Lydia’s spectacular chest, licking and trailing kisses across it. She moved on to the peak of Lydia’s other breast and gave it the same treatment. She moved her hands down to grasp Lydia’s ass as she bit and licked her way down her friend’s stomach. Lydia burst out giggling. Allison lifted her head and looked at Lydia confused.

“Stop, stop! My stomach is really ticklish,” she said still giggling. Allison smiled wickedly and continued to lick and bite Lydia’s soft stomach as Lydia’s giggles turned to full on laughter. “Okay! Stop! That’s enough!” Lydia laughed out. She looked down at Allison and said, “I can think of how to put your mouth to better use.” 

Allison’s laughter turned into startled silence before she began to blurt out, “I want to, but I’ve never-“

“I haven’t been with a girl either, but I think we both have an idea of how the parts work” Lydia said sarcastically. “Besides, I’ll tell you if you need any guidance. And here,” Lydia handed Allison a spare pillow from behind her head “Put that under my ass. Better angle that way.” Lydia lifted her hips and Allison pulled off her underwear. Allison then took the pillow and did as Lydia had instructed. She spread Lydia’s legs wide apart, and rested her hands on Lydia’s thighs. She bent down and gave Lydia’s lips an experimental lick. From this close she could see that Lydia was already wet, which gave her the encouragement she needed to lick her again. This time she licked up and down alongside Lydia’s clit, just to tease her, but the moan she got out of Lydia urged her to delve in further. She moved her lounge side to side above Lydia’s clit, slowly at first. Lydia moved her hands onto her own chest to play with her breasts as Allison continued.

“Faster,” said Lydia in a voice that was slightly more than a whisper. Allison sped up her pace and Lydia sang a glorious moan in response. She stopped licking Lydia’s clit entirely to go lower and taste the somewhat salty wetness of Lydia. 

“Allison, I want you inside me.” She immediately licked inside Lydia, fucking her with her tongue. “That feels good, but I want you in me deeper.” Allison moved one hand to the bed to support herself as she slid two fingers inside Lydia. “Fuck, Allison.” She worked her fingers in and out of Lydia as she once again began licking the girl’s clit. Allison looked up and saw Lydia lick her fingers before using them to rub and pinch her nipples to stimulate them while Allison was occupied. Lydia’s legs began twitching and her back arched up. “I’m so close Allison, a little faster.” Allison sped up her licking to a dizzying rate and moved her fingers in and out of Lydia harder and faster than before. She heard Lydia climax with an “Ahh!” Lydia clenched, let out a gasp, and began to relax. Allison slowed down in response. She pulled her wet fingers out of Lydia and licked along her folds briefly before sitting up and letting Lydia watch as she licked the cum off her fingers.

“How was that?” Allison asked innocently.

“Adequate. More than adequate. I mean…“ Lydia breathed out. Allison smiled to herself. They both remained in their positions, Allison sitting up and Lydia lying down, as they both breathed and waited for their heartbeats to slow down. After a few minutes of silence Lydia sat up saying, “Okay, my turn.” Allison lay down and let a naked wild-haired Lydia straddle her. After so much time spent pleasuring Lydia, Allison could feel herself already slick and ready to go. 

“Funny,” said Allison, “I thought you would be louder.”

“Banshee joke, funny. You might not find it so humorous when you’re the one that ends up waking up the neighborhood,” Lydia replied with a grin. Allison enthusiastically grabbed Lydia’s ass as Lydia quickly bent down, stripped her of her bra, and sat back up again. She began to gently drag her fingers up and down Allison’s long torso and across her bare breasts. One of her hands brushed up Allison’s neck and her thumb swiped across her mouth. The brunette playfully bit Lydia’s thumb. 

“Oh, into biting are we?” Lydia cooed.

“Maybe,” Allison replied with a coy smile as she bucked against Lydia. She took this as a cue to start lightly scratching down Allison’s sides. The girl leisurely hummed in response. Lydia bent down and kissed Allison, fitting Allison’s bottom lip between her teeth and gently sucking on it before releasing. The girl below her lifted her hips and reached around the red headed girl, who was still straddling her, in order to remove her panties. She placed her hands back on Lydia’s ass as Lydia continued to scratch up and down Allison’s torso.

“You’re impatient.”

“Not impatient, just eager.”

Lydia quickly rolled off of Allison. The brunette turned her body to mirror Lydia as the redhead leaned in and kissed her hungrily. She slid her tongue in Allison’s mouth and the other girl returned the favor. She moved her hand up to caress Lydia’s face and trace with her thumb the paint that she had put there earlier. Lydia pushed Allison onto her back and propped herself up with her right arm. She watched the brunette attentively as she slid her left hand down the girl’s stomach and across her hips before reaching her slightly swollen folds. Allison closed her eyes leaned into Lydia’s touch as she began to dance her fingers around the Allison’s clit. Lydia shuffled down the bed slightly until her mouth was able to lick her friend’s chest. She then gave an experimental bite into one of Allison’s breasts. The girl’s eyes flew open and she stared at Lydia with lust in her eyes. 

“Do it again,” Allison said in a tone that was half begging and half commanding. Lydia bit her again, this time harder and closer to the pink center of the girl’s breast. Allison lay her head back down on the pillow and gasped with pleasure. Lydia’s fingers worked to keep up the moderate pace as she leaned over Allison for access to her other breast. She bit the girl’s nipple and sucked on it after. Allison moaned and Lydia began to speed up the pace at which she was fingering her friend’s clit. Allison’s back arched a bit off the bed as she continued her low moaning, which was music to Lydia’s ears. Lydia started relentlessly biting and sucking on Allison’s breasts causing small pink marks to pop up on the girl’s skin. As Lydia sped up her pace swiping her fingers back and forth across Allison’s clit, she could feel the girl’s wetness below and sense the tension building up in her body. Lydia lifted her head from Allison’s chest and looked at her half-painted face.

“You want to come for me?” she asked innocently.

“Mm hmm.” Allison looked up and vigorously nodded.

Lydia lay down so that she was looking at Allison’s face in profile as she whispered into her ear, “Come for me.” Allison’s eyes closed shut as she moaned, much louder than before. She gripped the comforter of Lydia’s bed with one hand and one of Lydia’s thighs with the other. Her legs that were spread wide apart began to visibly tremble. 

“Maybe you didn’t hear me Allison,” Lydia said a bit louder than before as she worked her hand even faster between Allison’s legs, “I said, ‘Come. For. Me.’” Lydia looked at Allison’s face and saw her eyes scrunch tighter. She felt Allison spasm below her and heard the sighed “Uh” that accompanied the movement. Allison lay still on the bed as she began to breath once again at a resting pace. Lydia moved down the bed and licked between Allison’s open legs, being careful to avoid her most sensitive, and currently overly sensitive, part.

“What are you doing?” Allison asked lazily.

Lydia popped her head up from between her partner’s legs. “A taste test” she replied nonchalantly. Allison sat up to grab one of her friend’s arms and tug the redhead up the bed. Lydia grabbed one of the blankets that had fallen over the side of the bed and spread it over them. They wrapped their arms around each other and began tracing their fingers lightly across each other’s backs.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for the cuddling type” Allison said into Lydia’s mussed hair.

“Honey, after seeing how cute you are when you come I'm not about to let you go.” Allison playfully slapped Lydia’s ass in response.

“We’re good though?” Allison asked cautiously. 

Lydia looked up through her lashes into Allison’s eyes and said, “The best,” and with that Allison snuggled Lydia closer to her, all the while feeling warmth begin spread through her chest and the thaw the cold darkness around her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
